Dreams
by Western Mage
Summary: Mihoshi has everything in her dreams, including Tenchi.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, And it is really sad I can't find any stories with Tenchi And Mihoshi.

-Dreams-

Mihoshi let out a small gasp as she suddenly felt a pair of arms encircle her waist, but she quickly relaxed into the hug as Tenchi nuzzled her neck. "Welcome home honey." she half squeaked. "I didn't hear you come in." She twisted half way around in his grasp to plant a quick kiss on his lips. "How was your day?" Tenchi asked her. Mihoshi gave serious consideration to whether or not she should tell him that she was about ready to kill his sister for being the pain she was, but decided against it. While Ayeka's constant nitpicking was testing her sanity, Mihoshi knew that she wasn't intentionally being mean. At least she convinced herself that was the case. Mihoshi just figured that Ayeka saw herself as a failure for being unable to find a job or a husband and having to live with her brother as a result. Hopefully she would eventually find herself a husband or a job that could support her. Then she would move out. Either that or Mihoshi would one day snap and kill her sister-in-law. Good thing they didn't keep guns in the house. "Oh it was just fine," Mihoshi told him. "I got some house work done." A gross understatement; under Ayeka's forceful guidance, Mihoshi had managed to dust the whole house,vacuum, clean all the dishes, take out the trash, clean the garage, sort through the attic, finish all the laundry for the week, prepare dinner and next mornings breakfast, alphabetize the book shelves, scrub the bathrooms, replace the squeaky floorboard in the hallway, arrange her sock drawer by color and length, clear out the gutters, and extract one very determined raccoon who was trying to set up a burrow under the back deck.

All at once it seemed that the entire day's efforts came crashing down on her and Mihoshi sagged into Tenchi's arms. His hold tightened slightly as he found himself holding up the majority of her body weight. "I think someone has had a long day," he observed. "Uh huh," Mihoshi mumbled into his chest. She barely noticed when Tenchi picked her up, hooking his arms under her back and knees. She just closed her eyes and sighed in contentment as she listened to Tenchi's heart beating. Tenchi carried his wife to their bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed so she could get some rest. At least that had been the plan, but when Mihoshi didn't release the hold she had around his neck the plan changed. "Uh Mihoshi..." "Yes?" she asked with as much innocence as she could, which is quite a considerable amount. "Could you let me go?" "No" she replied calmly. "But I need to get out of my work clothes and get changed. Ayeka told me this morning that we need to go over the bills." Mihoshi giggled at him. "Well, you were right about the first part, you do need to get out of your clothes..." She suddenly pulled him down into the bed with her. "But Ayeka is going to..." Mihoshi shut him up with a heavy kiss that did a great job of taking his mind off Ayeka and the bills and putting it where it belonged. His arms once again were around her. Mihoshi felt herself flush hot as Tenchi pressed against her. Despite the stress and the hardships of her life, she wouldn't give it up for anything. Only she didn?t have a choice in the matter. Suddenly there was a flash of light that lit up the sky; a strange bluish glow that seemed to pierce the very reality of the world, like a cosmic x-ray.

Mihoshi jerked upright in bed with a gasp. Only then she realized she wasn't in a bed, but a futon. The house evaporated into a small apartment; the apartment she shared with Kiyone. Worse of all, Tenchi vanished, to be replaced by nothing but empty air and cold space. Drawing her legs up to her chest, Mihoshi laid her head down on her knees. It had just been a dream, a dream she couldn't have. Except she had had it. For a short time she had been married to Tenchi, thanks to Washu's dimension tuner. The events of her dream hadn't actually happened, but she had the memories none-the-less. To allow for complete immersion into a new reality, the dimension tuner created false memories that were implanted into the subject's mind. Mihoshi could remember with great clarity how she had met Tenchi in her world, how they had dated and eventually married. Although they were events that had never happened, she remembered them well. She recalled how happy she had been when Kiyone had agreed to be her maid of honor. After Washu had managed to repair the tuner she had offered to erase everyone's mind of the excessive memories. Mihoshi didn't know about the others, but she had told Washu to let her keep the memories of her world. She wasn't sure why she didn't let Washu just void the memories. All they did was remind her of a life she couldn't have. How could she possibly compete for Tenchi's affection with Ryoko and Ayeka. Ryoko has so must confidence and determination, and she only broke things when she was trying. Ayeka was a princess, a princess of all things! She had money, power, a noble lineage. Hell, Washu even had a better chance at getting Tenchi. She was so smart and always seemed to know what to do. Besides, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Washu actually lived with Tenchi. They didn't live miles away from him like she did. Tears were welling up in Mihoshi's eyes as she struggled not to cry. It wasn't fair, but she had learned long ago that life wasn't always fair. But this was just so unfair! She?d never met anyone like Tenchi and she didn't think she ever would again. It was just too unfair! With a wavering sigh, she forced herself to lay back down. Tomorrow she had to get up early to find a new job. She had managed to get herself fired again, but this time Kiyone hadn't quit to leave with her. The restaurant was very fancy, a nice step up from the fast food joints, and the pay was just too good. Mihoshi knew that she wasn't going to find any place that paid as well. As she closed her eyes, she did have one thought that lifted her spirits enough to caress her face with a faint smile. As far as she knew, nether Ryoko or Ayeka had even kissed Tenchi. It might only be false memories, but she knew what it was like to kiss him, and a whole lot more.

Give me reviws and somebody, anybody put up any tenchi&mihoshi stories.


End file.
